Skyrim: Baritone's Eyes
by Metal love
Summary: This is the story of Baritone and several other characters. Set before and during the events of Skyrim. Please read, and comment. Thank you -Disclaimer- I claim no ownership to that which is not mine.
1. Chapter 1

Soon, Soon, Soon his prey would come by, all he had to do was wait...

"Yes, Yes," the Wood Elf thought to himself "Soon they shall come, and then I will swoop down and strike!" He grinned at the thought. The Elf regained focus as the rustle of leaves were heard in the near distance, voices discussing the current situations on the war at hand, and a strangely feminine voice, soft, yet with a hint of authority. Royalty perhaps? Now that made things interesting, for the guards, clearly Imperial due to the strong scent of the city of Cyrodiil, must be an escort for this female, which posed the question; Kill the guards and leave the woman on her own? Or should he let them go? Or, even better, kill the guards, and offer the young maiden some help. "Yes," the Elf muttered, "That's what I will do.." He peered downward to see the gaurds moving towards his tree, there were six of them, including a young woman, who looked as though she were in her early twenties. "A fine conquest" he thought.

As the Bosmer unsheathed his dagger the soldiers stopped, and started to set up camp. The Elf returned his dagger into its sheath and dropped down from the tree, causing the guards to draw their swords. "Whoa, whoa, settle down now gentlemen, I mean you no harm." he said in a calm demeanor. "And just who are you?" shouted one of the guards, the largest one, yet also the oldest, clearly this man has seen a fair share of combat. The Elf laughed and bowed. "I am Baritone, and inhabitant of this forest and hunter rivaled only by Hircene, at your service!" The other guards laughed at such an outlandish claim, but the leader kept his reserve. "What service could you possibly provide us?" He smiled and straightened himself, pointing to the tents that had been set up. "Tis only the wee hours of the evening, for the sun has just begun to set, and you are setting up camp?" The guard nodded and wondered where this Bosmer was going, "You could still walk for at least a couple of hours, but instead you decide to camp because you are lost!" As he danced around taunting the guards about their predicament, the maiden the guards were escorting exited her tent to see what the commotion was about.

She was a slender woman, average height, and long blonde hair to about mid-back, her gown hung to her calf and was a very light green in color, clearly, this woman was royalty, for around her neck hung a medalion that was very ornate, in the center was a large sapphire, it matched her eyes perfectly. "What is going on out here?" she demanded. The large guard sheathed his sword, as did the others. "Nothing, milady, this elf here was blabbering about how early it is for us to set up camp.." She shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. "And who, is this elf?" she asked. Grinning and singing the elf replied "Well you see Milady, the name is Baritone, I hunt, I kill, I dance and sing! And you my dear, are most certainly dashing, tell my fair lady, what is your name?" She smirked and crossed her arms under her breasts. "My name is Adria, and I am also the ambassador for the Imperial City here in Skyrim, my escort and I are currently on our way to Whiterun to speak to the Jarl" The Elf smiled, "The Jarl you say? Well I hate to leave my home, but I do know of a shortcut, tis right through the city of Helgen!"

* * *

Baritone is a character not present in the game, for he is a character I myself created. Please comment :D

- Khain


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the guards and the ambassador finished discussing what their course of action should be, the sun had already set. They had decided that following the Elf's path was the best course of action and they would set out in the morning, and much to the guards surprise and despite the large one's protests, Adria had invited Baritone into her tent to spend the night. This pleased the Elf greatly, as he was sure to have been denied any sort of privacy. "So, I see your hair is a fair color, how odd for an Imperial, yes?" he inquired. Adria took a sip of her tea, the cup she drank out of was very intricate in its design, it almost told a story of dragons in brutal combat with one another, it was a story Baritone was very familiar with, for his brother in blood had constantly preached about how important it was to know the history of the world. "Yes, and that is because I am actually a Nord, however I was born and raised in Cyrodiil," she explained, "My father and my mother had become tired of the constant struggle to survive during the harsh winters, so they packed up their things, loaded them onto their oxen and left, they didn't know where they were going, but anywhere was better than Skyrim they thought. Once they had crossed the border to Cyrodiil, they decided paradise was found and started a farm." Baritone nodded at her story and took a sip of ale. "I see, sound like quite the venture they made, and very brave, oh yes they were, for not many would dare take such a path, all the giants, saber cats and Akatosh knows what else!" Adria smiled and the Elf's sing-song voice and compliments. "And what of you Baritone? Do you have any family members?" she inquired. The Elf just smiled and winked. "That my dear, is a story for another occasion, wouldn't want to gain your distrust now would I? Let's just say I became an orphan at a young age, and then was forced to live outside of my Tribe." he made it clear that he would not say any more.

The next morning everyone woke up to find Baritone sitting in front of the fire, cooking what smelled to be some form of venison. "Ah! Good morning everyone!" he sounded rather friendly, it put the leader in a cautious mood, why would this Elf hunt and cook for us? He feared the worst. As Adria exited her tent Baritone called to her. "Ah! Adria! Tell me milady, did you sleep well last night?" The soldier glared at Baritone, and the glare was met with a rather mischievous grin. The woman smiled and took a seat on the log, sitting next to Baritone, "Just fine Elf, thank you for asking," she then turned to look at her escort, "I believe introductions should be in order, after all, Baritone will be our guide for the next few weeks." The guards introduced themselves one by one, the leader, glared at the Elf and said rather curtly, "My name is Legate Singrid, and I have my eye on you Elf..." The threat was rather clear, but all Baritone did was laugh, as if to discredit the Legate's authority. As the escort ate, Baritone told them about all the creatures that lived in the forest, and the most dangerous, was the Trolls that lived in a cave system in the center. "No one is stupid enough to go there, and the few that are, most certainly meet their doom, as is natural for would-be monster slayers who have no idea what they are getting themselves into." He took a bite out of the meat in his hands and chased it with some brandy, he was very pleased with the liquor Adria had given him. Cyrodiilic Brandy, he thought it would be well worth the trip to get some at a tavern if possible.

After they all finished eating, preperations for the journey began, tents were packed onto a horse, other supplies were carried in packs, then the soldiers took their formation around Adria, to protect her, with Singrid in front, and the others surrounding her. Rather clustered, Baritone thought, all someone needs to do is arrow fire and they're all done for. Baritone was naturally up front, as he was the guide, and he knew his way out of the forests better than any of them. The only problem that day was shortly after they had exited the forest, a group of Stormcloaks had recognized the soldiers Imperial armor and attacked. Baritone quickly unsheathed his dagger and dived, using his weight to pierce through the Stormcloaks heavy armor, and to pierce his heart. Using the momentum, he somersaulted into the air, pulling his dagger out of the soldiers still bleeding chest to drive the blade into the throat of another, slicing straight through the veins in his neck. Baritone grinned as his other side gained a bit of influence, the blood was so beautiful when it flowed out of an enemy, twas like a river of thick, warm wine. Howling like a madman, Baritone used his speed and agility to eviscerate the rest of the Stormcloak soldiers, leaving the escort speechless, and Singrid even more suspicious of Baritone's true nature, for it was quite clear the Elf they just saw was not the flamboyant annoyance they had met in the forest. The Elf began to loot the bodies of the slain men in an attempt to appear natural while he fought to suppress his other half, it was not until the fifth body that it worked and Baritone returned to normal. After he stood up he was violently grabbed by the collar of his undertunic by Singrid's hand. "Where did you get that dagger?" he demanded, "That is not a normal dagger, it is of Daedric design is it not?" Baritone merely stared at the man. "Yes, it is, I do not recall where I found it, but I have had it for many years, and long before you were even born. Now, if you will, release me, or I will give you yet another scar." The Elf's threat was well understood, and the others simply gawked, unsure of what to do, the silence was broken only when Adria raised her voice. "Both of you, enough!" Her voice was stern, she was used to giving orders, "Singrid, this journey will be difficult enough as it is without your constant prejudices, and Baritone, you WILL explain what happened with you tonight, and I will decide what the course of action will be with you! Now, Singrid, release our guide!" The Legate did as he was told and spat at the ground by Baritone's feet, a clear sign of distaste. The group continued walking for a few hours until the sun had begun to set, then they set up camp for the night.

Again, Baritone was invited into Adria's tent, this time however, for interrogation. "So, Baritone, your dagger is of Daedric make, care to explain how you came to possess such a weapon?" Her eyes were cold, calculating, as though she were searching for any signs of deceit. "Milady, I told the honest truth earlier today, I have always had it, how I came to possess this dagger I do not know, nor do I really care to know. This blade has served me well for decades and just because the Heart of a Daedra is within it, does not mean I am just going to cast it out." Baritone took a swig of mead and sat down, cross-legged, staring at the maiden before him, he sensed her fear and caution, understandable considering the other side almost broke through during the fight today. "Now, explain the sudden personality change during the skirmish today..." This time her voice was soft, almost concerned, for her well-being? No, she was honestly concerned about him! Baritone simply shrugged and grinned at her, but replied with "Twas nothing Milady, sometimes one must become vicious in order to survive, but fret not, for the only lives taken today were those who attacked, which in turn means a small victory for you and your men." Adria knew better than to press an issue like this, but she needed to trust him for now. Maybe I will ask him to become my personal bodyguard after this is done.. she thought to herself. He just sat there, drinking his mead, lost in thought, she wondered what he was thinking, but knew better than to pry.

To break the tension and to see his reaction, Adria swiped the mead out of Baritone's hand, then took finished the second half of the bottle, the mead was sweet in flavor, as though she were drinking honey instead of liquor, it took her rather by surprise, as such an important figure, she was not allowed to drink, and she could already feel its effects. Baritone simply stared at her with a mischeivous smile one his face, as though he knew she was already getting tipsy. "Can't handle your liquor?" he inquired. Adria blushed and gave a shy smile, "I've never drank before, but I thought we could share a couple of drinks, as a thank you for protecting my men." The Elf simply laughed, his voice sang through his laughter, and the sound made her smile. "Oh-ho-ho, ah, I have to hand it to you Milady, nobody has made me laugh like that for a long while, not since the last time I visited The Winking Skeever in Solitude!" he grinned at her and pulled another bottle of wine from his pack. As he popped the cork, Adria sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
"Milady?"  
"Call me Adria, please, I would rather us be friends."  
At this the Elf grew somber, as though something troubled him greatly. "Adria..." he began, "I sincerely hope that is the mead talking, because I do not make friends very well, nor do I keep them either.." She nodded and stared into space for a few minutes before finally saying, "Baritone, do you know any songs?" This question was innocent enough, but it still took the Elf by surprise, "Yes, I know a few, none are in your language however, but in the language of the ancient Bosmer, why?" She yawned and stared at her bedroll. "I would like you to sing me a song if you would be willing, I remember my father used to sing me to sleep all the time when I was a little girl..." The Elf simply smiled and helped the maiden into her bedroll, then began to sing, his voice was smooth, and even though Adria could not understand a word he was saying, her mind was filled with images of a forest encampment, with Wood Elves dancing and celebrating a holiday in their own culture. It was a lovely image to fall asleep to and dream of.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Adria found Baritone leaning against a support rod of her tent, lost in thought, she wondered if he ever slept. "Good morning Baritone.." she said. The Elf slowly brought his gaze towards her, and opened his lips partly, as though he had something to say but did not know how to word it. "Good morning Adria, did you sleep well?" his voice sounded uneasy, as though something were bothering him. She bit her lip and stared at him. "Yes, thank you for last night." He nodded and sighed. "Adria, about what you said last night...about being friends..."  
"Yes?  
"Did you mean it?"  
She was shocked that he asked such a question. "Of course I did!" Baritone chuckled and tossed a bottle of mead towards her. "Then you are are a fool...but, fortunately for you I am considering your offer.." With that he stood up and exited the tent, only to be met with a fist in his face. The force of the blow and complete element of surprise knocked Baritone to the ground. When he looked up towards his assailant, he was not surprised to see it to be Singrid. "I heard you cast that spell upon the ambassador, Elf, and I am most certainly not pleased!" he shouted. Baritone laughed darkly and stood up, cracking his neck. "You really should not have done that, my disposable friend." With that, Baritone drove his own fist into Singrid's abdomen with such force that not only did he stumble back several feet, but also was doubled over in pain and puking what looked like blood. The other soldiers just stared in shock and awe at what just happened as the Elf turned and began to walk towards the fire to cook breakfast. He made a stew out of the leftover venison from what he caught the previous day and ate in silence, for his other half was attempting to force its way out.

When Adria finally exited her tent and saw the aftermath of the small confrontation, she was filled with rage. "What, exactly happened here? Someone had better answer me!" she yelled. One of the youngest soldiers, and of the lowest rank spoke up. "Ma'am, the Elf exited your tent and was assaulted by Legate Singrid, then he proceeded to retaliate by punching him in the abdomen, causing the Legate to stumble back and vomit Ma'am!" This outraged Adria, causing her to scream a wide variety of vulgarities at both Singrid and Baritone. While Singrid turned rigid and apologized, Baritone hid a smile and allowed her to vent her frustrations. After she was finished, Baritone looked up at Adria with a coy smile. "In my defense, Milady, the Legate struck first." She crossed her arms and glared at him. "That still does not make it right, Baritone!" He merely nodded and took a sip of ale, for he knew better than to reply. In her frustration she entered her tent again and began preperation for the journey ahead, with what Baritone had told them during the trek the day before, they still had three days in the forest, then they would be in an open field, with a road leading straight to Helgen, then after that, Whiterun.

While she was packing her things, her thoughts drifted towards her old home in Cyrodiil, Gods, she had not thought about that time for many years. She thought of the farm, the flower bushes were in bloom, and the scent of the apples and peaches filled the air due to the ochards. Her father had just finished all of his chores and began placing his packs onto his horse. Adria was only six at this time, and was wearing a small dress that was a bright pink in color, she ran to her father and hugged his leg tightly. "Where are you going daddy?" she asked, her blue eyes stared at him with curiousity. Her father simply smiled and placed his hand on the top of her head. "I am going on a hunting trip dear, and your mother will not be back for another month from visiting Aunt Edna." he told her. This upset her, for she would be alone for the remainder of the month. "Who will take care of the farm while you're gone though?" Adria had grasped for any excuse for her father to stay. The man had then tied his bow onto his back and patted her head. "I have hired someone who would take care of that for us, he will be sleeping in the guest bedroom, please do not cause any trouble for him okay?" She let go of his leg and started to pout. "Fine, but I still don't want you to go.." Her father's voice softened as he knelt down to her level, placing his hands on her tiny shoulders. "I promised, I will return as soon as I have caught a good deer for the family, but until then, I have hired a Wood Elf to look after you, he says he sings, plays the lute and dances, and I know how much you enjoyed the festival last week," he tapped her nose and continued, "Now, I have to go soon, I am going to have one final word with the Elf before I leave, just to get you two acquainted, understand?" Adria nodded and puffed out her cheeks, until she saw the Elf her father was talking about. He was so thin compared to her father, and was a about head shorter. She could barely see his face due to his hair, which was shoulder-length, and the color of copper that was a few years old, not quite orange, but not quite brown either, it was somewhere in between. However, the bit that she could see made her think of the jesters she saw at the festival. There were thick, curved lines that came down from his eyes, and there was a straight line that came down from his lips and came to a point at his chin, the lines on his eyes almost gave him the appearance of crying blood, were it not for the two dots arranged vertically on the inside of the curves, Adria would have thought he was. Then he spoke, "Thank you sir for granting me the trust you have, I will tend to your fields as though they were yours, not my own, for if they were mine, the fields would be overgrown with weeds!" His voice sounded so foreign, but, she was captivated by it. Her father chuckled at the Elf's joke and shook his hand. "Thank you for agreeing to do so, Elf, and be sure that my daughter stays out of trouble, but remember, when I return, if I hear about any mistreatment, I will butcher you as though I would my livestock." Adria was shocked at the threat her father had made, for she had never heard him say something so cruel, he was normally so kind. The Elf nodded in understanding and asked for her father's name so he knew who to run from should he betray the trust granted him. "My name is Wulfgard, may I have yours so I know who I am hunting?" he said with a smirk. The Elf smiled and replied with "While normally I would give the name granted to me by my tribe, I suppose I will have to think of a new name, however, for now, call me a nameless Bosmer."

* * *

Author's Note: The next chapter in Baritone's story may not be up for quite some time, for the author is very much prone to writer's block, even over the most stupid of things, consider it an O.C.D. from Hell if you will. For now however, please enjoy what has been uploaded thus far, and please review.

- Khain


	4. Chapter 4

Adria's thoughts were inturrupted when Singrid called her rather loudly. She blinked and turned her head towards him. "Yes? What is it?" she asked.

"I do not like the Elf, he cannot be trusted, I can feel it.." he said quietly, making sure Baritone could not hear. Adria merely shook her head. Baritone has done exactly as he said so far, and it turns out that I used to know him when I was a little girl, she thought to herself. "Milady, I heard him cast that spell on you, and I fear the worst, who knows what this lying, pointy-eared filth has planned for you?"

Singrid's wild accusations caused such a roar of laughter from Baritone that he stopped and turned towards the man. "Spell? What spell?" Baritone said, "I placed no spell on her, she asked me to sing her to sleep, and so I did, and the fact that you sincerely believed that I could not hear you make such wild claims amuses me, such regard you hold for me!" The Elf's laughter angered Singrid. How dare this Elf mock me, he thought. Singrid drew his sword and charged at Baritone, with every intent to kill him. As he took his swing, the blade poised to decapitate, the Elf was gone! As though he vanished into thin air!

Suddenly Baritone's laugh rang through the forest. "Did you truly think that would work, Imperial? You clearly do not understand the agility of a Bosmer!" The other soldiers searched frantically for any sign of the Elf, only to find him on a branch in a nearby tree, perched like an owl, no blades drawn. "Come down here and fight you coward!" Singrid bellowed. As Baritone drew his daggers, ready to oblige the Imperial's wish, Adria screamed her protests against a fight between the two. While Baritone acknowledged her protest, Singrid did not, instead he turned towards her and shouted a variety of vulgarities. The Elf used this distraction to prove a point, you do not say such things towards a lady. Baritone launched himself off of the tree and drove his boots into the center of the man's back, knocking him to the ground, and drew his dagger, then pressed the tip of the blade into Singrid's throat. His eyes were wild, and glowed with a slight reddish tint. "Now, you listen to me short-life," his voice sounded to be mixed with another, darker, more sinister being, "You can throw any insult at me, you can attack me with no warning, and you may even attempt to kill me, but you do not, I repeat, you do not, verbally attack a maiden, if you do, and I hear about it, or if I am in the vicinity, may the Gods be upon your side, for I will bring the wrath of the End Times upon your sorry existence!"

Adria just stood, terrified of Baritone's threat, and of his voice, something seemed, off about it, and the look in his eyes terrified her. The Elf closed his eyes and shuddered, then returned his blade to its sheathe, climbing off of Singrid. As he offered a hand to Singrid, to help him up, the man swatted his hand away, glaring at Baritone. "Keep your damned hands off of me, Elf, I do not need your filth upon me." he declared. The Elf gave a false pained look and grinned at the man while doing a small dance. "Good, that way if I ever find you on the brink of death, I know to simply leave you and wait for you to turn into a corpse so I can loot your body!" he sang. It was at this point Adria had enough, she screamed at both of them to cease their bickering and continue with the trek to Helgen. Baritone merely bowed in acknowledgement, while Singrid replied with a grunt and a glare at the Elf. The rest of the day's walk was tense, and silent. Nobody said a word, not even the youngest recruit who usually would often complain about being forced to carry most of the weight.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is the last night we will spend the night in the forest, after that it will be a clear field and a road will be in sight that leads straight to Helgen." Baritone told everyone, his voice almost sounded remorseful, as though he did not wish to leave his home.

"Thank you Baritone, you have been a great help to us." said Adria.

Singrid merely grunted and went back to stirring the fire they had set up. The other soldiers thanked Baritone as well while they were setting up tents for the night. All the Elf did was nod his thanks, take a sip of mead and tear into a loaf of bread. While normally he would dance around the fire, sing songs and tell stories to amuse the soldiers, tonight was different, it was the first day of Last Seed, soon the torchbugs would be spawning, and there was a meadow nearby...Baritone considered showing Adria, for it was a beautiful sight and she was sure to enjoy it.

That night, when everyone was sleeping, Baritone sneaked into Adria's tent, and gently shook her shoulder. "Milady, wake up please, I have something to show you" he whispered. She yawned and stared at him with tired eyes. "What is it Baritone? Can't it wait until the morning?" she said sleepily. The Elf simply smiled and shook his head. "Afraid not Milady, for it will not be seen for the rest of the trek." Adria sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, and agreed to accompany him, but swore that it had better be worth it. Baritone assured her that it was.

After they stealthily exited the camp, Baritone slowly led Adria through a small path in the forest, the trail was rather short, but seemingly long due to all of the roots growing out of the ground by the trees they fed. Eventually, they found their way into a small clearing. It was small, only a few yards in diameter, and there was a tree stump in the center. As Baritone sat on the stump, he reached into his satchel and revealed a bottle of wine and popped the cork. Adria crossed her arms and glared at the Elf. "You woke me up in the middle of the night, and had me walk through dense forests for this; to drink and sit on a stump?" she scolded. He merely winked and patted on the stump next to him, chuckling softly. "Come Milady, you will see why I brought you here soon enough, drink, and be patient, it is well worth the walk and the wait, trust me." he assured her. She joined him on the stump but still had her doubts.

They sat in silence for a while, trading drinks back and forth when Baritone lifted a single finger, pointing at the full moon directly above them.

"It has begun Milady."

As he spoke hundreds of fireflies entered the clearing, glowing, and flashing. Adria's eyes widened, staring at all of the insects around them. "What's happening?" she said softly. The Elf simply smiled. "Every year around this time, the fireflies of the forest come here to mate, that is why they flash so." he explained. Adria took another sip of the wine and leaned back slightly, she was feeling the effects of the alcohol, and felt enchanted by the sight of the lights the fireflies were creating. She leaned her head on Baritone's shoulder and hummed the tune of the song he sang to her a couple days ago, thinking about how beautiful the clearing looked. Full moon, fireflies surrounding them, and nobody else to see or hear them.

This struck her as rather humorous, and she wondered if Baritone would agree to it. "Baritone...?" she said softly. He turned his head and looked her over. "Yes, Milady?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Well, Milady, you have been rather stressed as of late, what with the large soldier and I bickering nigh constantly, I assumed you would like to relax."

His kindness made her smile and turn towards him, staring him in the eyes. After a few seconds, she leaned closer to him, and pressed her lips against his. Baritone wrapped his arms around Adria, as though he had been anticipating this, as he returned the kiss with his own. As Baritone ran a hand down her back, Adria pulled on the knot on her chest, untying her blouse and exposing her breasts, then grabbing his hand and placing it on her. As the Elf fondled her Adria's breathing had quickened. Her breasts were soft, smooth, and quite pale, as though they had never seen the light of day. A few moments passed before she had placed a hand on Baritone's chest, staring him in the eyes.

"Baritone, have you done anything like this before?" she asked timidly. He smiled and nodded, asking the same question, she blushed deep red and told him that she had never been so close to a man before. As he laid her gently onto her back, he kissed her neck and assured her that he would be gentle, and he was at first, however, as soon as she gave the command that she was growing tired of his slow thrusts and desired him to no longer hold back. If anyone would have been around to hear them, all that would have been heard was Adria's screams of ecstasy.

* * *

Short chapter I know, but I am not used to writing anything of this nature, please comment and tell me how I did :)

-Khain

Taking a small break from writing, will upload new chapter as soon as possible, I apologize for the inconvenience for any readers that this story has.

-Khain


End file.
